Finding Juliet(Bughead Oneshots)
by Fear the unicorn
Summary: A series of Oneshots dedicated to the Riverdale couple of Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones.
1. Unrequited Love

"I'm an idiot V." Betty Cooper declared as she took another sip from her vanilla milkshake. Veronica Lodge rolled her eyes at her friend's melodramatic rant. It had been going on since they walked into Pop's. She personally believed the blonde was over reacting.

"For the last time, no you're not. You're so much better than that icky teacher." Veronica objected. She should've kept a tally of how many times she had to say that. It would be impressive.

"Ms. Grundy." Betty clarified miserably.

"I know her name. She doesn't deserve me saying it." Veronica scoffed.

Ever since Betty discovered Archie's affair with , she has been in a deep despair. She had been in love with Archie since the second grade. She cared for him so deeply that her heart ached, when she pictured him being used by an older woman. He didn't have to return her feelings, but did he really love a rather more than her. It was humiliating. Her mother had been chipping at her confidence all summer and now this! Betty honestly just wanted to cry but was afraid the tears wouldn't stop. She knew she'd get over it eventually. It would just be later rather than sooner.

"You have to cheer up. You're no fun to be around when you're sad." Veronica persuaded. Betty would've rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the comment, but she was too busy glaring at her milkshake straw. Maybe it would turn into if she tried hard enough.

She was so consumed by releasing her rage at Grundy that she didn't notice Jughead sulking into Pop's and Veronica calling him over. She only noticed his presence when he plucked the cherry off her shake.

"Hey Jughead." She mumbled and bitterly took another sip of the milkshake. She was glad Archie wasn't with him. She would've completely lost it.

"She's upset because Archie and-" Veronica began to explain the situation to Jughead, but he stopped her midway.

"I knew that before you did." Jughead grumbled. The whole situation made him feel sick too. Archie was his best friend. He deserved someone better than a teacher taking advantage of him. He knew she didn't have genuine feelings for him.

"Well excuse me then." Veronica scoffed and turned her attention back to Betty. She wanted to cheer the poor thing up but didn't know how. She was a total wreck. Even her signature ponytail was messily done.

"I don't think it will last much longer." Jughead announced as his double dark chocolate milkshake came. Veronica knew the comment was completely targetted at Betty. His blue eyes were locked on her withdrawn frame.

"Why?"

"He's realizing how stupid the relationship is." He answered.

Veronica couldn't tell if he was just stating facts or trying to comfort her. She didn't understand the loner boy at all. How did he and Archie even become friends. Apparently he and Betty were also childhood friends. Veronica had no idea how that happened.

"Jughead's right. He'll get over her soon." Veronica agreed. She decided to turn it into comforting. Betty needed every inch of it possible.

"Why would he?" Betty snapped. Obviously, Archie liked her. He was so passionate about his music and she was a music teacher. They had that in common. She was pretty and supportive, who wouldn't want that?

Veronica opened her mouth to reason with he, when her phone blared. It was loud enough to make Betty's head snap up from glaring at the milkshake in shock. Veronica gave an apologetic smile and answered the call.

"That was my mom, she wants me back home. The milkshakes are on me" She explained and left a wad of cash on the table. She gave one last hug to Betty and exited Pop's.

An awkward silence fell over them. The rest of the diner was empty. Jughead was the definition of an introvert, and Betty was too upset to talk. She didn't want to reveal something she'd later regret.

"You really shouldn't be so upset over this." Jughead finally stated. He knew Betty was hurting but she needed to pull herself together. Archie was her best friend, but still just another boy. He didn't understand why she was so pained by his relationship with Grundy.

"I'm not just upset over Grundy." Betty mumbled and shoved her half eaten milkshake towards her friend. She wasn't hungry anymore and he loved food more than anything in the world.

"Then what else is the problem?" He questioned. He hated seeing her so upset. She was one of the only people in Riverdale that he actually gave a damn about. They had been friends since elementary school and she was one of the few that didn't annoy him. She understood his personality and figured out a way to become friends with it. He was grateful for that.

"I've been in love with Archie since the second grade. We're sophomores now." She replied hesitantly. That was eight years of unrequited love.

"So?" Jughead wondered. He still didn't see the big deal of it.

"So it means that all this time, he's always loved someone more than me." Betty whispered and looked down at her fisted hands on her lap. Jughead could see a thin line of tears falling from her eyes.

"That's not true Betty. You're his best friend, he loves you so much." Jughead objected. He was oblivious to most relationships but even he could see that.

"Not in the same way." She replied bitterly.

He loved her as a friend. She loved him as that and more.

"But that still doesn't mean he cares about other girls more than you." Jughead tried to reason.

"He fell for Veronica the second he saw her!" Betty burst. The tears were definitely flowing, so she turned her head away from him. It was so embarrassing. Her whole life was an embarrassment.

Betty didn't want to feel the ache in her chest when she thought about Veronica and Archie's seven minutes of heaven. She cared about both of them and wanted them to be happy. But she couldn't help how her feelings took it.

"But he isn't with Veronica."

"Yeah, cause he loves a teacher more than her. He loves Veronica more than he loves me. There's probably more girls waiting in line for him too. _I'm in last place."_ Betty cried.

Jughead felt utterly helpless. There was a crying girl next to him, two empty milkshakes in front of him, an unidentifiable feeling in his stomach that was aching, and the fact that was probably the worst person to be comforted by. He wanted to see happy, cheerful Betty again. This broken down version made his heart sink.

"If that's true, he's an idiot."


	2. Just a Dream

Jughead Jones knew the undeniable feeling of joy in his stomach. He didn't get it often and it rarely lasted long. He still savored every glorious moment until its departure.

This time was no different.

The diamond ring on Betty Cooper's finger was a blinding beacon of hope. The smile on her lips was even more radiant. Every inch of her face was lit up as her mother and sister gathered to admire the diamond. It was a scene permanently photographed into his mind. The memory would surely bring the joy back to him if nothing else.

Betty's golden blonde hair was loose from its usual ponytail. It flowed down her pink cardigan clad back in curls. Her lips painted in a petal pink framed the source of joy in Jughead. That damn smile. He never was able to refuse it. He doubted anyone could. Maybe Cheryl Blossom, but she was different species.

It was the kind of smile that pushed clouds away from the sun. It probably caused the flowers to bloom in spring. It made a person stop and return it even if they had no reason to smile. He couldn't help but return a shy one, as he admired her.

It wasn't plausible how someone could be that happy in their life. Everything had fallen perfectly into place for just one moment. There were no arguments or disputes. Alice Cooper wasn't controlling everything in her path. Veronica wore her finest pearls. All the food was cooked to perfection. Archie's dad had recovered from the gun wound and was beaming at the scene unfolding before him.

"Juggy, come look at it!" Betty squealed and wiggled the ringed hand at him. Despite the joy coating every bone in his body, Jughead had no desire to see the ring that cost more than every single burger and milkshake he'd eaten at Pops in his whole life.

Then she flashed that perfect smile his way, and his legs moved on their own. He crossed the room to Betty's chair. Polly moved off to the side to allow maximum view of the costly diamond. Jughead desperately wanted to say it was nothing special, but it was most important ring he'd ever see.

"It's nice I guess." He mumbled. To most people it would seem lackluster but this was Jughead. He rarely complimented anything. The surprise in Betty's eyes and the wide smile that followed proved that.

"See Archie, even Jughead likes it. I don't know what you're worried about. It's perfect." Betty said knowingly at the man leaning over her chair. He smirked at his success.

The ring was perfect but it wasn't anywhere near as important as the girl wearing it. She was special one. Betty was everything to him, but not just him. That much was obvious since Archie put the ring on it. He really was the luckiest redhead in the world.

It was bittersweet. He had loved Betty since they began their Jason Blossom investigation but she only had eyes for Archie. Jughead, along with everyone else, knew this perfectly. That's why he never took it anywhere. Archie deserved her more. She was the perfect girl and deserved to get whatever she wanted. That happened to be Archie.

Jughead wasn't an idiot. He knew Betty was probably the only girl he'd fall in love with. There was a connection between them that he could never get again. It took so long to open up to her, that it would be too much to repeat.

For most of his life, Archie was the only friend Jughead had. He didn't need anyone else because Archie was the best friend any man could ask for. Jughead wanted him to experience every joy in the world because of that. If anyone else had to have Betty, Jughead was glad it was Archie. They deserved each other and it was undeniable they would be so happy together.

The two people in the world that always cared for him and visa versa were getting married. The joy in Jughead's stomach hadn't settled yet. He wasn't sure it ever would. They were happy and in love. That was all he ever wanted for them.

He still couldn't help but think it was sign that his dream ended just as they were about to make their love official with a kiss.


	3. Falling Hard

Jughead Jones knew he was falling hard for Betty Cooper. Probably too hard for his own good. He never saw himself as the romance type. He didn't seek it out and no one caught his attention. And then Betty Cooper happened.

He had known her since they were kids. They were both best friends with Archie, so they knew each other well enough. He could genuinely consider her a friend, which was a feat of his own. But ever since they started the Jason Blossom investigation, his feelings for her had shifted. The previously platonic were a relic of the past.

"Any new leads, Juggy?" Betty asked as she walked into the newspaper room. Her golden locks were tied up in her signature ponytail. She wore one of her endless cardigans, but then Jughead couldn't call her out for that. He wore the same hat day in and day out. Her lips were coated in her favorite perfectly pink shade. Nothing was different about her at all, yet Jughead felt his adoration for her grow even more.

"No. There's so many suspects. At this rate everyone in Riverdale will be a new lead." He replied as he examined their murder board. It was impressive if he did say so himself.

"Well we can't give up. We have to find Jason's killer." Betty stated. Her determination was outstanding. Jughead couldn't think of an obstacle that could take her down. He loved her for that.

"I know, I know." He mumbled. He admired her undying focus on the subject but wished she would spend a bit more time...with him.

He wanted that smile of sunshine around him at all times. He desperately wanted to find Jason's killer, but he didn't see why the investigation couldn't be used to get closer to Betty. Her love for Archie was slowly fading away. She loved him for so many years and pined for his attention. But now, she barely saw the guy. Jughead couldn't help but feel it was for him.

"Maybe we could check out Thornhill again. Cheryl's grandmother knew some stuff about Polly and Jason, maybe she knows more." Betty suggested with a shrug. She despised that place with every fiber of her body, but it would be worth it if the mystery was solved.

"No way. That horror show should never be returned to." He objected quickly. He still hadn't recovered from Jason's funeral. Thornhill might just be the most horrifying place in Riverdale. He didn't want himself or Betty anywhere near it.

"But, what if Jason's family had something to do with his murder?" Betty questioned.

"They wouldn't even let us through the door. There's no point." He reasoned. The Blossoms were against everyone else in town. They trusted no one and no one trusted them. They especially hated Betty's family. She wouldn't even make it to their front gate.

"Fine, you're right. Let's check Sweetwater river again." Betty gave in and was already walking out the door. Jughead followed quickly behind and smirked at his own stupid obidence. He was like a puppy after her, but he really didn't mind.

* * *

Thanks for reading, you can leave me oneshot requests or ideas too!


	4. Cookie Dough

"Stop eating all the dough Juggy!" Betty ordered at her foodie boyfriend. She was trying to make cookies for the Vixen's cheerleading fundraiser. It's hard to make cookies with no dough, however.

"But it's so good." He whined back. He loved pretty much all kinds of food, but Betty's baked goods were at the top of his list. The burgers from Pop's were close up there too.

"They'll be better when they're baked." Betty snapped back. In hindsight asking her boyfriend help baking wasn't the best idea. But ever since he moved to the Southside, it was hard to get time alone together.

"That's a lie. Everyone knows cookie dough is better than the actual cookie." Jughead scoffed back through another mouthful of cookie dough. Betty rolled her eyes.

"That's probably true but I can't give Cheryl raw cookie dough. I'll end up like Jason." She replied as she continued to roll the dough into balls. She swore Jughead had eaten half of them already. His bottomless stomach was both impressive and annoying.

His smirk dropped at that last comment. The idea of Betty ending up like him made him sick. They had found his killer but there was another criminal on the loose. They hadn't figured out who shot Fred yet. Betty noticed his change in mood and rolled her eyes. She wondered if the Southside had destroyed his sense of humor. That sarcasm of his always made her smile. No sarcasm meant no Jughead.

"I'm just joking Juggy. You don't have to get so worried." She reassured and placed her hands on his cheeks. He always listened to her when she did that.

"I know but I can't help it. What if something happens around here while I'm in the Southside?" He asked vulnerably. His usually gloomy blue eyes

He couldn't imagine something happening to Betty while he was away. He'd hate himself forever if he was too far away to help. The Southside wasn't even an hour away but it felt like it was worlds away from Riverdale. He hated being away from all his friends.

"Nothing bad is going to happen." Betty comforted and reached up to peck his lips. They tasted like cookie dough unsurprisingly. He moved to deepen the kiss but Betty pulled back.

"Not until these are in the oven." She teased and turned back to the bowl of dough. She smirked at Jughead's bitter mumbling behind her.

"Fine, I'll make it quicker." He announced as he grabbed another large spoonful of dough. He swore the glare she gave him could kill a man.

"Take one more piece of dough and I will smash an egg on you!." She threatened and pulled the egg carton closer to her.

She raised a blonde eyebrow when he tossed his hat into her dining room. He was smirking.

"Prove it." He challenged and swallowed another ball of dough. Betty narrowed her green eyes and raised an egg. She was terrifyingly serious.

Jughead realized what being shot must feel like. The egg collided with his chest with so much force that he stumbled back. Betty should ditch the cheerleaders and become a pitcher, he decided.

"Happy now?" Betty smirked. No one should underestimate Betty Cooper.

She expected to see him brooding over getting hit by an egg. He brooded over most things that didn't require it. Instead she saw him smirking deviously at her.

"No, but I just thought of a game for us. Wanna have a food fight?" He asked and started walking slowly over to her. He rested his hands on her hips and brought their bodies closer. Betty could feel his heart beating in his chest.

"What's the catch?" Betty inquired. Jughead would never want to waste food, even eggs or flour.

"Well, we can do it strip poker style." He whispered into her ear seductively.

Normally Betty wouldn't agree to something so childish as a food fight or something as scandoulous as stripping. Still, she hadn't been this close to her boyfriend in weeks. She _wanted_ him, so she nodded her consent. The dark twinkle in her eye matched his.

Jughead spun her around so his back was to the counter. In one swift motion he reached behind him to grab an egg and break in on her blonde ponytail. Betty narrowed her eyes and pulled her ponytail loose. Her golden blonde hair fell around her face like a lion mane, but she didn't care to fix it.

He reached for another egg, but she escaped his grip. She ducked from his launched egg and grabbed the bag of flour next to her. She flung the white powder onto his maroon sweater. Jughead discarded the sweater and gave Betty an ample view of his pale, but toned chest. She didn't realize she had been gawking at it until egg yolk exploded on her t-shirt. She was thankful she didn't wear one of her cardigans. Her mother would kill her if one of them was ruined.

"That was unfair." She poured and pulled her shirt off. Jughead's smirk grew when he saw the lacy black bralette underneath. She had been expecting some action.

"You sure we were _just_ going to bake today?" He teased. Betty felt her cheeks heat up. They were probably pinker than her lipstick.

Betty set the bag of flour back on the counter and sauntered closer to his boyfriend.

"You know these jeans are new, and I really don't want to ruin them. So why don't we just cut to the chase?" She suggested, her lips inches from Jughead's.

His lips crashed onto hers as his answer.


	5. Sneaking Out

"I'm on room arrest, Juggy. I can't exactly scale down my window on the second floor in the middle of the night." Betty sighed into her cell phone.

Jughead wanted to watch a movie at his Dad's trailer. F.P was still locked up, so the trailer became their go to spot for hanging out. It was perfect spot for privacy. Jughead was still trying to get used to his foster family. He didn't want to push it by having Betty there all the time. Betty's mother decided after the move that Betty could not be left alone with a member of the Southside. She became their chaperone much to Betty's horror.

Jughead had snuck Betty out many times with no problem before, but she had finally been caught. Thus the indefinite grounding. Alice Cooper would not have her daughter sneaking out to the Southside.

"So I'll sneak you out. I'll grab 's ladder again." Jughead decided on the other line. The grounding had gone on for a week and a half. That was too long for him.

"And how are you going to get the ladder? You're _not_ going to walk here in the middle of the night. I won't go with you." Betty questioned.

She desperately wanted to see her boyfriend but she also didn't want him to get in trouble. If he got caught...she didn't want to imagine the consequences.

"I'll borrow Dad's bike. Archie left it out back already." He informed. Betty smirked at his preparedness. When Jughead put his mind to something, he got it.

"Just be careful alright." Betty relented. She wanted this just as bad as him.

"Be there soon, love you." He replied softly. Betty knew he was blushing just like her on the other line. Neither of them had gotten used to that little phrase yet.

"Love you too. And I'm choosing the movie this time." Betty responded with a shy smile. She heard him chuckle and hang up the call.

Betty swallowed the squeal of delight in her throat as she collapsed onto her bed. Sometimes she really did feel like they were Romeo and Juliet with all their obstacles. Betty hoped her relationship with Jughead wasn't doomed like theirs.

There was something exciting about having a hidden romance. Well it hardly counted as hidden except from her parents, but the idea was there. Betty had been so scared of their relationship breaking after he moved to the Southside. Something would inevitably change between them. It wouldn't be for the better, but maybe not for the worse either. At least that was what Betty hoped.

She wasn't sure how many times she had checked the time on her phone before a familiar tapping came to her window. Jughead Jones was patiently waiting in the moonlight for his Juliet to escape with him. Betty quickly stuffed a pillow under her bed and turned off her lights before running over to the window.

"Thank you Romeo." She whispered and began her way down the ladder. She made sure not to lock her window.

"Anything for my Juliet," He whispered back and hid the ladder in her bushes.

The cold night air painfully reminded Betty of her lack of a jacket. They were all downstairs which was beyond her bedroom's reach. Jughead noticed quickly as he always did, and placed his own denim jacket around her. He was a surprising gentleman. Betty doubted most people would think of the broody, loner Jughead as chivalrous.

Betty rolled her eyes when she saw he wore only a t-shirt. She would've protested if she didn't need to be silent. It probably wouldn't have done much. Jughead always made sure she was comfortable before himself.

"Where's your motorcycle?" Betty asked with confused eyes. He got here too quick to have walked, she thought. The motorcycle was nowhere in sight.

"I parked it down the street, so your parents wouldn't notice. I wasn't going to take any risks." Jughead answered confidently and laced their hands together.

The street was dead silent except for their light footsteps. She was too scared her parents would somehow hear even the smallest whisper. A few dim street lights and the moon guided the way to F.P's shiny motorcycle at the end of the road. Normally she'd be at least a little uneasy at walking around this late, but Jughead's warm hand holding hers gave her limitless comfort.

"Still hate this thing?" Jughead asked teasingly, when they reached the bike. Betty had made it apparent that the bike was not approved by her. It was a death trap in her eyes. However, desperate times came for desperate measures.

"Yes, but I love you way more than I hate that." Betty answered and pecked his lips. They couldn't take it any further than that on the silent street, but it would definitely be continued. His smirk made that perfectly clear.

"Hang on tight." He ordered as they mounted the vehicle. Betty circled her arms around his abdomen and pressed her face into his back. Being as close to him as possible was the only way for her to stay calm while riding a motorcycle.

Once he knew she was secure, he drove off. As much as he wanted to get to the trailer faster than the speed of light, he had precious cargo. There would be no reckless driving on his watch.

The drive wasn't very long but Betty still hopped off the bike in relief. She was both thankful it was over but also because they had finally reached their destination. It was the first time in over a week that they could spend together.

"Do you feel alright, Betty?" Jughead asked.

"Yes, and you don't have to ask every time." Betty answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Well considering that you _cried_ the first time, I think I do." He retorted and guided her into the trailer. She pouted her lips in response. Betty gave him a much longer kiss before looking at his movie collection. F.P shared Jughead's love for films, particularly old ones.

"Bad Seed?" Betty suggested despite it being her pick. She wouldn't make Jughead watch something he hated. She knew the Bad Seed was one of his favorite films since he had a poster of it and mentioned it as much as Quentin Tarantino movies. Those were his personal favorite.

"Always a good choice." He approved. Betty could hear popcorn in the microwave and saw several blankets spread on the futon for future cuddling. Betty smiled at the scene. He always made sure they had perfect movie nights. It was by far their favorite type of date.

"You don't have to do this every time either." Betty stated as she sank into the futon. Jughead came in with a large bowl full of popcorn and wrapped an arm around her.

"I don't mind. It makes you happy." He shrugged. He was already devouring the popcorn in front of them.

" _You_ make me happy, Juggy." She replied firmly.


	6. Sleeping

Betty couldn't deny that she was utterly exhausted. She had no time to sleep but had days jam-packed with stressful events. Her family life was a nightmare. Her parents weren't speaking to each other. Polly was pregnant with a dead man's baby. That dead man also was related to her, making the baby a product of incest. Betty was investigating why said dead man was murdered.

She was investigating the murder with her boyfriend, Jughead, whose own life wasn't doing so well. He really didn't need her problems layered on his. She didn't want to cause him any burdens. They had a good thing going, really one of the only good things in either of their lives. Jughead was keeping her sane.

Whenever he wasn't there, Betty had to resort to twirling her ponytail as a destruction. In desperate occasions she sunk her fingernails into her palms, but Jughead was really trying to end that habit. She wanted to as well, but it kept her from losing control. She had to be in control.

Currently she was readjusting her ponytail in the Blue and Gold office. Jughead was late for whatever reason and Betty couldn't look at their murder board for one second. It made her sick to her stomach that Jason's killer was still on the loose. It also made her feel ill just by looking at his picture. He was like her second cousin, and she never realized.

"Alright Betty, I think we both deserve some time off this murder investigation. It's the dance in a few days, and although I have my doubts about why a school dance could possibly be fun; we should at least be at our bests for it." Jughead announced as he entered the room.

His usual slump was still present, although Betty barely noticed his entrance. She was too busy trying to get her blonde locks into the perfect ponytail. There was one little piece that kept escaping at Betty had just about had it. She wanted to grab the scissors off her desk and cut it off. But the desk was so far from the couch she was sitting on, and she couldn't put forth the effort to walk there.

"Betty?" Jughead asked when she got no reply. Betty was furiously pulling her hair into the signature ponytail.

His natural frown deepened when she remained silent. Something was off with her, he knew that much. Obviously none of them were the same as they were when the school year started. Betty just seemed...very different than her previous bubbly persona.

He sat down next to her and took the hair tie from her hands. With some effort he got her hair into a ponytail and called it a day. She gave him a small yet warm smile in return.

"Thanks Juggy, what were you saying before?" She asked and dropped her head onto his shoulder. His arm reflexively went around her waist.

"Just that we should take a break from this murder until the dance. I want to at least try and enjoy a social event." He repeated.

Betty groaned as she remembered the stupid dance. She was in charge of planning it. She had been looking forward to it earlier, but it was such a chore now. They were going to decorate after school tomorrow. That would take hours.

"You do still want to go right?" Jughead questioned out of concern. He hadn't seen Betty this defeated since her parents stopped speaking to each other. It was heartbreaking to watch her so upset.

She had been so excited when he formally asked her to go to the dance with her. It seemed like a break out of their hectic lives. They could just act like a normal dating couple for a night. The excitement faded when Betty remembered all the hell she'd endure before the dance.

"Of course I do, I'm just really tired right now." Betty confessed. She was fighting just to keep her eyes open. Jughead was so warm and his arm around her was so comforting.

"Then lets go to your house. You can sleep there."

"No, my mom doesn't allow naps in our house except for Polly. It's time wasted according to her." Betty objected. Her crazy mother would give her a cup of coffee and an assignment to write for the newspaper.

"Then we'll go back to Archie's. He's a football and his dad is at work." Jughead decided and rose off the couch. It was obvious his girlfriend was in desperate need of sleep. He hadn't slept much either the past few weeks.

Betty had no movements and Jughead rolled his eyes.

"I'm too tired to move." She explained. She'd probably fall over if she tried to stand up. Jughead gave another eye roll.

"Fine, I'll carry you." He stated. He was glad Archie's house was close to the school.

"You're the best boyfriend." Betty mumbled sleepily as she climbed onto his back. Jughead couldn't help the proud smirk that formed on his face.

Jughead realized that Betty had fallen asleep by the time they reached Archie's house. He didn't have the heart to wake her up, so he spent ever minutes trying to get her off his back and into his air mattress without disturbing her.

He laid down beside her and she immediately curled into his side. He smiled to himself as he kissed her forehead and let the exhaustion take over.


	7. Dear Diary

Dear diary,

Today was a rollercoaster. I found out that Polly isn't crazy like my parents said but actually pregnant...with Jason's baby. Cheryl will probably go ballistic about it, but I don't really care. I was so excited when I saw that Polly was okay. But now she's disappeared. I can't really blame her, mom and dad are pretty crazy. I just hope she's safe and that I can find her tomorrow.

But that's not all. I think I may finally be getting over Archie. I didn't think that would ever happen. But I think whatever my relationship with Jughead is...is helping me get over Archie. He kissed me. Jughead Jones kissed me, didn't think that would happen either. It was nice kiss and it made me realize a clue in Jason's murder. I don't know how my investigation would've gone without Jughead. He's so smart and just as invested as I am. Kissing him even helped me remember about Jason's car.

I feel kind of stupid that the first thing I thought about in "our moment" was a car. Jughead probably thought so too. But I definitely enjoyed that kiss and want to continue whatever our relationship is. Jughead has really been here for me, more than Archie or Veronica. Not just about the investigation, but my parents too. He is sure that I am not crazy like them. I'm not as certain about that. But it's nice to have him believe in me. I believe in him too, I just wish I knew more about him. He's always been so isolated. I need to find out his story just as much as this murder investigation. I really like him.

That's all for today diary,

Betty.


	8. First Time

Betty had planned it perfectly. She usually hated the word "perfect", but today was an exception. Her mom was at another journalist press conference. Polly was shopping for baby items in the city with Cheryl. That took some convincing on both sides. Betty still couldn't get Cheryl's devious smirk out of her head. They were at her house so no serpents could interrupt them. They were going to do this for real.

"Are you taking interior design classes?" Jughead asked when they reached her bedroom. Candles were intricately placed around her room. They along with the setting sun allowed a dim glow to surround the room. Her usual light pink bedding was replaced with crisp white sheets. Her mom definitely couldn't know about this.

"I may I have looked at a few blogs." Betty confessed as she led him to the bed. Their fingers remained entwined as she straddled his waist. There was no point in waiting, Betty wasn't going to risk anything going wrong.

"Betty," Jughead began cautiously. He wanted to make sure his fantasy was the same as hers. Betty answered that question by pressing her lips onto his.

Her sweater came off first. His beanie was beside it in seconds.

"What about protection?" Jughead questioned once Betty's lips moved to caress his neck.

"Veronica was happy to help with that." Betty answered.

Apparently Veronica and Archie had been booking up longer than she has realized. She wasn't even the slightest bit upset about it. Betty couldn't believe how her mindset had changed over the school year. She had cried her eyes out over their first kiss at the beginning of the year. Now, it didn't even faze her. Jughead was the only one she had eyes for.

Her collared shirt fell to the floor. His black t-shirt followed.

"I love you." She whispered as they collapsed onto the bed.

"I love you too." He replied and captured her lips in his.

Everything felt so right. Jughead had been disappointed by their interrupted attempt a few weeks prior. Now he was thankful their first time wasn't on F.P's kitchen counter in a trailer park. This was more special, more real. He wouldn't look back on this and see any mistakes or things they could have done differently. It was perfect.

Their pants intertwined on the floor.

"Are you sure?" He asked vulnerably.

"I'm always sure when I'm with you."


	9. Soul Mates

There had been a lingering question in Jughead's mind for months. It's constant pestering sent anxiety through his veins. He was scared of the answer so he never bothered to find out. But, he just couldn't take it any longer as he began to take down the murder board.

Betty helping him pluck out each pin and toss the pictures into the recycling bin. She had already scolded him about throwing them away in the trash.

"Paper has to go in the recycling bin. I don't want to make global warming even worse!"

He pointed out that one piece of paper wouldn't do much. She shot him a glare and pulled the bin closer to them. Jughead carefully placed the photo of in the bin and prepped himself to ask the question out loud.

"Hey Betty, do you think we'd be together if this murder never happened?" He asked. He hoped his insecurity wasn't so obvious.

Jughead hoped that they would, but there was no way to be sure. They only spent time together because of the murder. They didn't talk about their deep feelings before then. Jughead had no idea how much of a nightmare Betty's parents were. He thought they were a more or less perfect family with a few issues. He wouldn't have worked up the nerve to kiss Betty for the first time after visiting Polly for information on Jason.

"Of course we would be." Betty reassured confidently.

Betty hadn't thought about it before unlike Jughead. She was just happy with their current relationship. There was no point in thinking of 'what ifs'. Betty knew they were meant for each other. They would've found a way to get together without the murder.

She probably would've started the Blue and Gold again, and Jughead would've joined. Archie would fall for Valerie and Veronica and keep their relationship purely platonic. Jughead and Betty would've spend time together alone, and then their feelings would blossom just like before. She was positive about that.

"But how?" Jughead continued. He wanted to have the same confidence as Betty but couldn't. She was more optimistic than him.

"We're meant to be Jug. People like us always find each other in the end." She answered and turned to give a reassuring smile.

"So you really think we're soulmates?" He questioned, once again trying to hide the insecurity.

At the start of the school year everyone thought Archie and Betty were the soulmates. He wasn't an oiutcast in that group. His two best friends were meant to be...until they Betty moved onto him. Jughead couldn't lie and say he never had feelings for her. Sure, they didn't obnoxiously take over his entire mind, but they were still very present when he saw walk down the hall. He wanted to be her soulmate. She was the only girl he could ever think about in that way.

"Of course I do. Don't you?" Betty responded with slight worry in her voice. She knew Jughead loved her, but what if he didn't think of her as the one? He was hers.

"I do too." Jughead replied. For the first time, he was sure of his words.

"Good. So that answers your question doesn't it?" Betty said with a knowing smile. Jughead returned the gesture and was thankful to have something so clear in his life for once.


	10. Arguments

"Jeez Betty, I'm not going to war." Jughead sighed to his girlfriend as they sat in Pop's Diner.

"But you're joining a gang. Don't you see how dangerous this is?" Betty snapped back.

Ever since Jughead accepted that leather jacket from the Serpents, Betty had nagged him about returning it. He was sixteen years old and had no business in joining a gang. At least that's what Betty thought. Jughead didn't see it as a problem. They were welcoming him as family.

"They're not that bad. My dad was the leader and he's never broken a bone. I'll be fine." He reassured and finished off his cheeseburger. His nonchalant attitude was annoying Betty to no end.

They both could see this argument coming but tried to repress as long as possible. Betty finally snapped when Jughead made a comment about how comfortable leather jackets actually were.

"Sure he never broke a bone, but _he's in jail,_ Jughead. He's in jail because of those Serpents. Aren't you angry about that?" She retorted with furrowed eyebrows.

In truth, Betty hadn't even begun to worry about physical injuries from the gang lifestyle. She was worried about how it would hurt him mentally or in the eyes of the law. She didn't want that to happen to someone she loved so much. She didn't want to lose him to the gang in any way.

"I'm not going to blame them for his choice. Their invitation was their peace offering on the issue. I accepted it and forgave them. Simple as that." He reasoned and took one last sip of his milkshake. He noticed Betty has barely touched hers.

"I just don't get why you're doing this." Betty huffed and sank back into the booth. She was losing the argument and hated each second. They just couldn't see eye to eye at all.

"You know I never fit in here. Maybe the Southside will be better. I'm trying to make the best out of this situation instead of looking at all the negatives. I'm keeping an open mind." He answered with a shrug.

It wasn't that he couldn't see how upset she was about the situation. He definitely did and wasn't fond of it. He loved her and didn't want to see her unhappy. Still she was being over dramatic about his own decision and not supporting him. He wasn't going to backdown to her puppy dog eyes. He was positive that his decision was correct. Betty has to see that too.

"Listen I don't want to argue with you anymore. Obviously we aren't going to agree, so can we just forget this happened and go see that movie?" Betty conceded.

She was tired of the fight and just wanted to move on. The fight wasn't over, but it wouldn't be for a long time. What mattered in the present was spending as much time with Jughead as possible before he made the official move to the Southside.

Jughead nodded in understanding and reached over the table to entwine their fingers. Betty gave him a soft smile that he returned. They seemed to make their own peace treaty.


	11. Reconcile

*Spoilers for Riverdale episodes 2x05 and 2x06*

* * *

"Can I talk to you Jughead?" Betty asked as she stepped into his drag racing car. She just couldn't hold onto her secret anymore. Breaking up with Jughead was one of the hardest things she had ever done and regretted it immensely.

"Are you going to make any sense?" Jughead responded coldly. He was more than a little bitter about the breakup. He was especially angry that the breakup didn't come from Betty herself, no she had Archie do it. She exploited his biggest insecurity and keeps talking around why she did it.

"Yes, I can explain everything."

Jughead nodded and started driving back towards his trailer. They obviously needed privacy for this. Jughead tried to hide his smile of hope for a reconciliation. For all he knew, Betty could say everything Archie already did. That would hurt much more.

"The Black Hood made me do it." Betty stated. It was such a relief to say it out loud. It would be more of a relief if Jughead forgave her though. She had no idea if her explanation even mattered.

Jughead immediately swerved to the side of the road and put on the parking brake. Betty almost got whiplash from how abrupt the move was.

"What!" He nearly shouted as he turned to face her. His eyes were nearly popping out of his head.

"He's been calling me and making me cut people out of my life. I did the same thing to Veronica." She continued.

"He has your phone number? How did he get it?" Jughead questioned. He was worried before about the Black Hood going after Betty after he sent her that letter, but he was paranoid now. How did he get so much personal information about her. Is he a stalker?

"I don't know. But he says I would recognize him under the hood." She answered shakily. The whole situation was terrifying to her and was worse saying it out loud.

"Have you told anyone about this?"

Betty sighed before saying, "Archie. I told Archie."

Jughead's hands fisted at his sides. Why would Betty go to Archie before him? He was her boyfriend, they told each other everything.

"He's my best friend and you wouldn't answer my calls. I needed someone to talk to. I was so scared." Betty explained quickly.

She knew what Jughead's reaction would be. He was jealous of Archie because of Betty's old feelings for him. He didn't fully understand that they were long gone. This only made that insecurity worse.

"I guess...that makes sense. I was so busy with the Serpents that I forgot about the Black Hood. But why exactly did you have to break up with me?" Jughead replied. He was silently kicking himself for not being attentive to his girlfriend. He should've known something was wrong with her, but he had no idea.

"He knew where Polly was. He said he would hurt her if I don't break up with you. I had to do it Jug." Betty answered. She couldn't put her sister's safety over her relationship. She knew Jughead wouldn't expect her to.

"I had no idea Betty. I'm so sorry." Jughead apologized and reached to hold Betty's hand. She entwined their fingers and squeezed.

"Can you forgive me Jughead? The Black Hood isn't controlling me anymore." Betty finally asked.

"Of course I can Betty. You didn't even need to ask."


	12. Serpent Jackets

"So I saw Cheryl wearing a red serpent jacket today." Betty Cooper said to her boyfriend Jughead Jones with a raised eyebrow. She didn't even know Cheryl joined the gang, much less got her own custom jacket. Betty wasn't going to deny her jealousy.

"Well she is dating Toni." He replied back with a shrug. It was no surprise to him that Cheryl wanted to join the Serpents. After she helped rescue Toni, he gladly accepted her.

"Did she do the serpent dance?" Betty asked.

The blonde cringed thinking about her own pole dance in front of fifty grown men. It was still worth it to be close to Jughead. She wanted to be in all parts of his life, Serpents included. She still hadn't gotten an official jacket yet however.

"She gave one to Toni. But honestly after you did yours I wanted to burn that strip pole. I wouldn't have made her do it." He answered.

Part of him was still upset that Betty did the dance. FP probably would've let her join the gang without it. Jughead definetly would have. She shouldn't have had to do the sexist tradition.

"So she gives a private dance and gets a red serpent jacket, but when I actually do the dance I get broken up with." Betty muttered bitterly.

"I'm still sorry about that. I just didn't-"

"Want me to get hurt, _I know_." She finished. Sometimes she enjoyed his protectiveness, other times it was beyond annoying and patronizing.

"Anyway the point is, I want my own jacket." Betty added.

She wanted to prove that she was loyal to the Serpents, not just Jughead. They were a solid family which she really needed after her father's reveal. If Cheryl Blossom could get a serpent jacket for dating a serpent, Betty deserved it for dating the newly announced serpent king.

"I can arrange that." Jughead replied with a smile.

Despite his early hesitations about the Serpents, Jughead couldn't think of a time that he was this happy in years. He had a home, friends, and Betty. Knowing that they were all linked made him wonder if he was dreaming.

"But it's not going to be pink." He warned.

No more colored leather jackets. He knew Cheryl wouldn't accept anything less than be the most extra serpent, but Betty was different. He wanted them to be one in the same.

"What about the lining?" Betty questioned with a smirk. Jughead snickered.

The blonde didn't even want a pink serpent jacket. She couldn't possibly be taken seriously in the gang with that on. But a little bit of pink never hurt.

"Fine. Just keep it a secret okay?" He replied and wrapped an arm around her.


	13. One month

Betty Cooper felt a rush of relief when she first saw Jughead at her windowsill. He hadn't done that since their first kiss. It had been a month since they had last seen each other. She was forced into the crazy house that was Sisters of Quiet Mercy, and Jughead had assisted Archie flee from Riverdale. It was the longest month Betty had ever endured. Countless sleepless nights at her uncomfortable cot filled with night terrors produced from the Sisters still haunted her.

Instead of a verbal greeting, she was engulfed in his leather jacketed arms. She closed her baby blue eyes and nuzzled into his warm neck.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered. He kissed the top of her head in reply.

"Did you lose your phone? I called you a thousand times." Jughead asked.

He had been worried for Betty, but knew Archie needed his help more. Betty had always been brave and independent. Jughead felt Betty stiffen in his arms. When he looked down, her previously tranquil expression was now tense. Something definitely had happened while he was away.

"You can tell me, Betty." He stated softly. Whatever happened, they could fix it together.  
Betty led him to her bed and sat down. "We got attacked by the Gargoyle King and my mom sent me to the Sisters. I escaped a few days ago." She confessed. She still couldn't believe that she was back in her bedroom.

"Oh my god Betty, I'm so sorry." Jughead replied and took her hands in his and kissed them.

"It's not your fault Jug. It's that crazy farm and my mom. I can't believe she really sent me to them after what they did to Polly." Betty sighed while shaking her head. It was the ultimate betrayal from her mom.

"I should've been here. I knew something was wrong and I should've come back to help you." Jughead blamed himself. Of course Betty would only ignore his calls if she was trapped in that hell hole.

"And leave Archie behind? I wouldn't have forgiven you for that, especially if you did it just for me." Betty snapped back. Archie was one of her closest friends and he needed Jughead's protection from Hiram. Just because she was suffering, it didn't mean that he had to.  
"I know, but I could've called the Serpents to help break you out. I should've known better than to just assume you were fine."  
A small smile crept onto Betty's face. Sure, she wished she had never been stuck with the Sisters, but knowing that Jughead really thought that highly of her was nice.

"I don't blame you Jug, not at all." She reassured. He did the right thing in her eyes."

"But I blame myself. I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you." Jughead replied moodily.

He knew Betty had to be traumatized from her experience. If he could've stopped it, then she would be happy. That's all he wants from her. Instead, he felt useless.

"Well, you could stay over for the next few nights. I'm still shaken up pretty bad and having you here would help alot." Betty offered. Sleeping in his warm embrace would fight off some of the nightmares.

"Your wish is my command Betty Cooper."


End file.
